


Obra de arte

by RonaldBKnox



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldBKnox/pseuds/RonaldBKnox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde que conoció a Anthony Stark, Steve siempre creyó que él era la copia vívida de la belleza. Una verdadera obra de arte ante sus ojos, la cual contemplaría el resto de su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El arte de tu cuerpo

**El arte de tu cuerpo**

* * *

Lo veo trabajar en su taller. Siempre a la luz de una lámpara brillante y blanca. Su cuerpo perlado por el sudor es prueba de un arduo trabajo. Desvía su mirada hacia mí y sonríe. Entonces vuelve a lo suyo.  
Aún recuerdo cada curva de su cuerpo. Trabajada día y noche por ejercicios agotadores. Las imagino nuevamente, como la primera vez en que las vi. Las acaricié con delicadeza, sin olvidarme de ningún recoveco. Memoricé cada una de sus líneas, desde la barbilla rasurada hasta la curvatura del hueso de su cadera. Cada una más atrapante que la anterior. Así como las líneas de su espalda, marcando sus huesos cuando él se agacha a soldar algunos de sus juguetes.  
Sonrío y entro al taller, posicionándome por detrás de él, abrazándole sutilmente. Acto seguido, deposito un beso en su mejilla, haciendo que se voltee hacia mí.  
—Tenemos que ir a cenar—susurro. Él se pone de pie y viene conmigo a la cocina, ordenándole a su mayordomo que apague las luces del taller.


	2. El arte de tus ojos

**El arte de tus ojos**

* * *

 

Me mira y siento como magia a mí alrededor. Sus ojos, tan expresivos de sus emociones, se muestran encantadores cuando lo veo bajar de la escalera, refregándoselos. El tono chocolate se me antoja único y el brillo en ellos los terminan por hacer mágicos. Muchos dirán que son comunes, yo no estoy de acuerdo.

            Ellos no son como el resto. Tienen una chispa de astucia y picardía que hace imposible el no verlos durante largo rato. Más de una vez me he quedado contemplándolos. Cuando pasa por mi lado y me mira de reojo, cuando se queda plantado en mí. O como cuando centellan al saber que tiene mi atención puesta  exclusivamente en él. Incluso he llegado a retratarlos y se los he obsequiado, agregándole un poema corto sobre lo que pienso con respecto a ellos.

            Tony me sonrió amplio y me besó en los labios. Nuevamente sus ojos hacen que me pierdan hasta que se marchó de la habitación, dejándome con el corazón acelerado.


	3. El arte de tu sonrisa

**El arte de tu sonrisa**

* * *

 

            Una de las cosas que más identifica a Tony, es su sonrisa. La que hace cuando gana algo, o cuando quiere a alguien para sí.

            Esa mañana fue el primero en despertar. Yo le seguía, mientras que los demás continuaban en la cama. Al bajar, me lo encuentro preparándose un café, leyendo las noticias en sus diarios electrónicos que suele usar. Estaba de espaldas preparándome un café cuando me llama desde la mesa. Giro instantáneamente y espero a por sus palabras.

            —Te ves bien…, así, todo desaliñado—susurra antes de darle un sorbo a su café—, me gusta.

            Y de nuevo esboza una sonrisa apenada y agacha la mirada, buscando no hacer contacto con la mía. Como siempre, yo sonrió embobado. Porque él sabe perfectamente lo mucho que me gusta su sonrisa.


	4. El arte de tu seducción

**El arte de tu seducción**

* * *

 

            Algo que también caracteriza a Tony, es su forma de seducir a la gente. Recuerdo las veces que les envía miradas a mujeres jóvenes y ellas enloquecen por ello. Otras, les guiña el ojo o envía besos. Lo hace con picardía inocente y se aprovecha de sus dones. Cabe admitir la presencia de celos en mí, pero trato de ocultarlos para no hacer una escena en público.

            Aunque es diferente cuando está conmigo, muy diferente. Siempre busca tener un roce, aunque sea uno pequeño, una ligera caricia, pero lo hace. Sus miradas son más prolongadas y sus poses sugerentes a lo prohibido.

            Bajé al taller para darle el almuerzo ese día. Lo encontré sentado sobre la mesa, lamiendo una paleta por demás de provocante, con la camisa entreabierta. Sus ojos inspeccionándome de arriba abajo, como queriendo ver por debajo de la ropa. Sus lamidas son más húmedas y las succiones se me antojan a propósito.

Se ríe.

Se ríe porque sabe lo que ocasiona en mí con sus gestos.

Me hace una seña con el dedo y con sus labios fruncidos, invitándome a acercarme. Al hacerlo, envuelve mi cuello con uno de sus brazos. A su vez, acerca la paleta a mi boca, incitándome a una lamida ligera. Cuando acerco mi boca para lamer la paleta, él aprovecha los segundos para atrapar mis labios en un beso depredador. Su lengua se paseó por toda mi cavidad y yo sin poder reaccionar correctamente.

            Al final, rompió el beso, dejando una última lamida sobre la comisura de mis labios.

            — _Capi-paleta_ —murmura, dándome un golpecito en los labios con la paleta. Su sonrisa de picardía presente en su boca y deposita otro beso en mis labios.

            En ese momento, el almuerzo tuvo que esperar un poco.


	5. El arte de tus celos

**El arte de tus celos**

* * *

 

            Anthony no es de demostrar emociones ni sentimientos más que los de burla y egoísmo. Pero esta noche se está comportando bastante raro. Natasha, Clint y Bruce lo notaron.

 ¿Quién no lo haría?

Se mantiene cerca, a una distancia prudente. Natasha comenta que lo ha visto con los ojos sobre mí y, cuando yo volteo a verlo, hace como si nada ocurriera. Bruce ríe por lo bajo y se lo comenta a Clint, quien no hace más que burlarse de su actitud caprichosa y posesiva. Cuando volteo para verle, ya no está. Se esfumó como si nada. Vuelvo la mirada hacia la mesa y una joven adolescente yace parada ante mí. Su sonrisa amplia y sus manos temblorosas demuestran que no vino a por un simple autógrafo. Asentó su cuerpo en una silla cercana a la que yo ocupaba y posó su mano sobre la mía. La quise quitar, pero las carcajadas de Clint y de Bruce no me dejaron reaccionar.

¿De qué se reirían?

Entonces ahí lo supe. Tony yacía de pie a mi lado. Su respiración agitada, su rostro rojo y un tic constante en su párpado izquierdo. Boqueé un par de veces, entonces él habló con firmeza.

—Fuera—espetó.

—Tony…—susurré, apenas pudiendo hablar—, no está haciendo nada malo. Sólo vino a por un autógrafo.

— ¡No!—gritó, exasperado y con el tono rojizo de su piel avivándose—. Ella lo que menos quiere es un autógrafo. ¡Fuera!—ordenó, señalándole la puerta de salida a la mujer. Ésta, sin más remedio, se irguió y trotó fuera del rango de visión de Tony, tomándose el vestido largo para un mejor andar.

Luego, él se subió a mi regazo, dejando caer las piernas a cada lado de mi figura. Envolvió mi cuello con sus brazos y hundió su rostro en el hueco de mi garganta.

—Eres mío—murmuró, más calmado y dulce.

Mi corazón pareció dar un salto enorme, porque lo demás pudieron escucharlo. Observé a Natasha por encima del hombro de Tony, permanecía sonriente y con una ceja enarcada a modo sugerente. Por otra parte, Bruce y Clint tiraban besos en mi dirección, soltando de por medio algunas risas.

 No sé qué fue peor, si la escena o las burlas de mis compañeros. Lo único que sé, es que mi cara ardía como el infierno.


	6. El arte de tu personalidad

**El arte de tu personalidad**

* * *

 

            Todos los clasificarían de egoísta, arrogante, excéntrico y demás calificativos que en este momento no recuerdo. Si bien tiene todas esas características, Tony no es siempre así. Suele ser amable y comprensivo con los demás. Posee un carisma fresco con el cual tratar con las personas.

            Aunque no lo crean, es bastante romántico y cariñoso. Pero sólo a escondidas de los demás, porque, según él, se burlarán de su persona y su ego se vería destruido. Y aquí lo tengo, junto a mí, tomándome la mano y apoyando su cabeza sobre mi brazo, mirando la noche estrellada desde su balcón.

            Su sonrisa a contraluz reluce cual diamante. Sus ojos estupefactos observan todo con admiración y fascinación. Intenta decirme algo sobre unas constelaciones, pero no le entiendo. Sinceramente, no sé qué son las _constelaciones._

            Tras haberme explicado, señala al cielo un conjunto de estrellas y le atribuye una forma de corazón un tanto torpe. Se le ve feliz y eso es lo que importa.

            —Debería de haber una «T» y una «S» dentro de ese corazón—murmura, con el dedo sostenido en dirección a su constelación.

            —¿Por qué?—preguntó, soltando una carcajada que casi ni se escuchó.

            —Por _Tony_ y _Steve_ —responde, desviando sus ojos hacia mí—. Porque estamos en un mismo corazón.

            Mi sonrisa le descoloca y se enrojece con furia. Se tapa la boca y murmura para sus adentros.

            —Eso fue muy romántico—le dije, con una sonrisa sincera. Tony abrió grande los ojos, casi tan grande como las mismas constelaciones, aún con la mano en su boca.

            — ¡Y será la última vez!—exclama, en su defensa, retirando la mano—. Ya no diré más nada.

            Me rio y él desvía la mirada al suelo, apenado pero aun así sonriente. Lo tomo entre mis brazos, hundiéndome el fervor de su aroma. Lo siento minúsculo a mi lado, mas adoro su contextura delgada y frágil. Me da la sensación de que debo protegerle de todo, aun sabiendo que es todo un guerrero.

            —Estamos en un mismo corazón—murmuro sobre su oído. Escucho su risa y se relaja gradualmente. Verdaderamente, este hombre merece ser amado.


	7. El arte de Anthony Stark

**El arte de Anthony Stark**

* * *

 

La luz de la lámpara sobre la mesa de noche a mi espalda refleja, a contraluz, sus ojos chocolate. La perfecta línea de sus labios elevados en las comisuras, demuestra frescura en su rostro. Me mira como pretendiendo leerme el gesto, quiere descifrar la felicidad en mi rostro. Y, cuando lo hace, su sonrisa se ensancha y susurra algo incoherente a mis oídos, porque me hallaba perdido en las suaves líneas a un costado de sus ojos. Tan tenues que casi no reflejan su edad adulta.

Parece vacilar antes de volverme a hablar. Asiento un par de veces y él ríe, inundando toda la habitación con contagiosa melodía. Inevitablemente sonrío. Luego echo una leve carcajada, palmando sus labios con mi cálido aliento. Me acaricia los cabellos. Lo siento como un toque a mi alma, como una caricia del mar a la arena. Su tacto abandona mi mejilla y se eleva alto en el borde de la cama, como un magnífico rascacielos, pidiéndole a su mayordomo virtual que abra las persianas.

Contemplo la piel de su espalda, los pequeños bultos de su columna que bajan en picada hacia su parte baja. Me arrastro hacia él y envuelvo mis brazos sobre su abdomen, depositando un sinfín de besos en su espalda y cuello. Pierdo los estribos al escucharle nombrarme, con voz dulce y amable. Recorro lentamente su escultura viviente con las manos, como memorizando todo de él como la primera vez, o la última. Voy dejando un rastro ardiente por donde paso con mis manos frías en contraste con su calor. Su voz se engrosa y me deja poco a poco, irguiéndose y caminando hacia el guardarropa. Viste un par de bóxer y unos pantalones holgados negros y se acerca a mí, apenas prendiéndose los botones de la camisa. Sus labios se mueven y los contemplo en silencio. Si bien no escuché lo que dijo, pude leerlo de sus labios.

«Te amo» susurró.

Entonces lo atraje a mí, estrujándolo entre mis brazos. Disfrutando de su risa jovial llenándome los oídos.

Definitivamente, Anthony Stark es una obra de arte.


End file.
